1. Field
Embodiments relate to a functional polarizing film and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a polarizing film having a sealing function and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting device including an organic light-emitting layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting apparatus is a self light-emitting display apparatus in which light is emitted by the transition of excitons, which are generated by the combination of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic light-emitting layer, from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light-emitting apparatus has received attention as an advanced display device due to the fact that it may be operated at a low voltage and may be formed in a lightweight thin shape because the organic light-emitting apparatus as a self light-emitting display apparatus does not require a separate light source. The organic light-emitting apparatus may also have high-quality characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds.